


Seashore

by bisexualusagi



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Character Death, Post-Series, Reunions, lesbians being happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualusagi/pseuds/bisexualusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You be the moon, I'll be the Earth and when we burst, start over, oh darling, begin again, begin again."</p>
<p>The Pirate Age is over - Where can she go when her only home for years has been the sea? Perhaps a visit to an old friend will help... Perhaps she'll find that it isn't so hard to start over anew.</p>
<p>Edit: On haitus indefinitely, it was honestly too ambitious to try to write something this big for right now. If I do continue it won't be for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Returning (and at a discount!)

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the summary is [Begin Again by Purity Ring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftkJNilA4Ao). This isn't a songfic, but I think the song is beautiful and the lyrics fit the theme of the fic.
> 
> This is my first one piece fanfiction, as well as my first multichapter fanfiction and the first fanfiction I've written at all since 2014. Essentially, I'm a rookie in every way, so any comments, critiques, and questions are hugely appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

The sun had barely risen when the boat was first sighted, a tiny speck marring an otherwise clear horizon. As it came nearer, dock workers could see that it was small, a one person dinghy probably meant for fishing. In most places it would have gone unnoticed, but this was the Grand Line, and for a boat that small to survive sailing through this sea on its own was practically unheard of.  
  
Finally, it docked, and if the oddity of the boat hadn't already caught all the workers' attention, the woman who had been sailing it certainly did. She was gorgeous, even dressed as she was in simple jeans and a baggy T-Shirt, and her cropped orange hair shone in the sunlight. She shouldered her backpack and stepped out onto the dock, glaring at the worker who offered her assistance and otherwise avoiding eye contact as she made her way to the nearest town.  
  
This newcomer clearly wasn't native to Alabasta. Her skin, though freckled, was much too pale, her nose too thin, and the brightness of her fiery hair was matched only by the sky-blue locks of the Princess herself. She wasn't from here, but everyone she passed could tell it wasn't her first time in the country, and she was certainly no mere tourist. She walked confidently through the marketplace, purchasing a long traveling cloak, a few days worth of food and a barrel of water. She was about to leave when something caught her eye - a necklace displayed on a jewelry stand. It was a simple silver chain with a charm in the center, made of light blue stone and carved into an intricate peacock.  
  
"Ye've got yerself a good eye, lass." The woman jumped at the voice, only just noticing the small old man sitting behind the stall. "That charm's pure turquoise, y'know. Carved it m'self."  
  
"How much?" she asked, reaching out to touch it. The man pulled it back before she could.  
  
"For such a pretty young lady, I'll give yeh a discount. 50,000 beli."  
  
She looked down to hide the smirk growing on her face. This would be too easy.  
  
Five minutes later, the woman left the marketplace with a necklace she had bought for 2,000 beli. Even the shopkeeper wasn't sure how it had happened.  
  
It was noon when the strange woman finally left the small town, riding atop a camel that she had talked its previous owner into selling. She traveled for a week, stopping when needed to rest in the villages and towns along the way. She never stayed more than one night, and never payed the innkeepers quite as much as she owed, taking breakfast to go and riding away before anyone could count the bills. The desert was vast, and it all looked much the same, but somehow, she knew where she was going, and kept moving forward until she could see Alubarna in the distance.   
  
"I haven't forgotten our promise," she whispered to herself, taking the turquoise necklace from her back and clutching it to her chest. "I'm almost there...Vivi"


	2. Chapter 1: Completely Different, and Exactly The Same.

Vivi was used to waking up early. As Princess, her duties were many, especially with her father so ill as of late. She had his advice, of course, and the help of many friends and advisers, but at this point she was primarily running the kingdom of Alabasta herself. It was rare for her to have a day without much to do, and she’d had a very late night, so she planned to start her day by catching up on sleep.  
  
Naturally, her plans were interrupted. She awoke from a pleasant dream to the sound of a loud, insistent knocking at her bedroom door. A glance at her wall clock told her it was around five in the morning - honestly, even she never got up that early! With a sigh, Vivi donned her slippers and walked to the door. "Igaram, the castle had better be burning down or I swear I'll -"  
  
She stopped as soon as the door opened, because she was staring not up at her friend and adviser who usually woke her, but down at a very short, very scared pageboy.  
  
"I'm so sorry to wake you, Your Highness!" the boy nearly squeaked, and he bowed low enough that Vivi could see the back of his neck.  
  
"No, no no, I'm so sorry, Mohid," Vivi said, gesturing that he could stand up straight. She gave what she hoped was a gentle and reassuring smile, but on just a few hours of sleep it was hard to tell. "My apologies, I didn't mean to yell at you. Is something wrong?"  
  
"W-well, I don't know..." the young page twiddled his thumbs as he spoke, but bravely kept eye contact. "There's a woman here, she’s just arrived, and she's asking to see you? She said she's a close friend...the guards tried to turn her away, but she insisted, so I figured I should at least come ask you..."  
  
"What is her name?" Vivi asked, once Mohid trailed off. She had plenty of friends in Alabasta, but certainly none who would come to visit at 5:00 am without giving her guards a reason.  
  
"She said her name was Mikan." Vivi narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar name, but opened them wide when he continued. "She's tall, and has orange hair -"  
  
"Where is she!?" She was yelling, again, and it was only her years of etiquette training that kept her from grabbing the boy and shaking him. "Is she still here!?"  
  
"Y-yes!" Mohid's voice was cracking again, but at least this time he looked relieved that he wouldn't have to help the palace guards chase off a malefactor. "She's outside the main entrance, on the stairs."  
  
That was all Vivi needed to hear. She slipped past him and raced down the hall, ignoring Mohid's shouts that _you should at least change out of your night gown, My Lady!_ She was no longer tired - in fact, she hadn't felt this awake in years. She ran with all the strength she had gained as a bounty hunter, leapt down a small flight of stairs, turned the corner into the main hall...and she was there.  
  
Vivi saw Nami first. One side of the main door was propped open, perhaps so a breeze would cool down the castle should it come by, and through it the Princess saw her, arms crossed and in a one sided argument with a guard who was pointedly ignoring her. Her previously waist-length hair had been cut to a pixie, and she was wearing heavy makeup that almost, but not quite concealed the freckles sprinkled across her face, presumably in an attempt to be less recognizable. But Vivi knew her well, had studied every bit of her, cut out and saved every wanted poster, every newspaper clipping with her in it. The guard did not recognize the woman currently getting in his face as the dangerous and feared Strawhat Pirate, Cat Burglar Nami. But Vivi could never mistake her face.

 

* * *

 

Nami had no idea where that kid had gone, but she hoped it wasn't to summon a squadron of guards and kick her off the palace grounds. That would be just her luck.

  
Yeah, she probably should have come at a more reasonable time. As soon as she reached the capital she'd gone straight for the castle, and the fact that everyone would still be asleep had completely slipped her mind. After the chaos her life had been for the past four years, the idea of a normal sleeping schedule was more foreign than the desert island she was on.  
  
"Where'd that boy go, anyway?" Might as well try to make conversation while she waited to either be welcomed or thrown back to the coast.  
  
"..."

"Really? You're not gonna say anything? That's a bit rude."  
  
"..."  
  
"I've been to the castle before, you know. There's no rule that the guards can't talk. You're just being a jerk for no reason."

“...”

"Look, sir. I promise I'm not a threat. I don't have a devil fruit, I don't have haki, and I don't have any weapons." The last part was a lie, but the climatact's latest - and probably last, now that she thought about it - update let it collapse to about the size of a lipstick tube, which was exactly what she would say it was if the guard decided to search her bag. "Princess Vivi is an old friend of mine, and I came a long way to visit her. Please just have her come down -"  
  
"You would really wake someone at such an early hour?"

The guard, for all his previous stoicism, started at the voice behind him, then stepped aside and bowed his head at its source.

"Though, I suppose I have no reason to expect better from you."  
  
There she was. She was wearing a simple night dress and slippers, and had apparently just woken up, if the bags beneath her eyes were any indication. Her cyan hair was longer than it had been, and it was loosely braided, strands falling out and framing her face. Her smile was huge, but beneath it she looked tired, stressed, and older than a woman of twenty should.  
  
She was the most beautiful person Nami had ever seen.  
  
The next few seconds were a blur. Nami was pretty sure she shoved the guard aside as she ran forwards, but she couldn't care less, because she was _here_ and Vivi's arms were around her, and she could feel the softness of her skin and smell her shampoo, and her scent was different than she remembered but so, so familiar, too. They were both crying all over each other, and she could feel the guard staring, but she didn't want to stop, didn't want to let go because she was afraid that if she did Vivi would disappear from her life again, and she couldn't take that. Not now.  
  
"I missed you," Vivi whispered into her ear. "There wasn't a single minute where I didn't wish I could see you again."  
  
Nami lifted her head, and managed to pull away enough to wipe her face with her hand and look up into Vivi's eyes. "All of us, or just me?"  
  
Vivi giggled, tears still flowing. "Everyone, of course. But you especially." With that, she untangled herself from the embrace, (she was strong, Nami always forgot how strong she was) wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and turned to address the once again poker-faced sentry. "Let the other guards know that...Mikan will be staying in the castle for the time being." Nami felt a flash of guilt at hearing Vivi use her fake name, but there was no way around it. At least they were both used to lying. "And send someone to tell me when my father is awake."  
  
"Yes, my lady." He bowed again, then looked at Nami's bags, still atop the camel sitting at the foot of the stairs. "Should I have someone carry her luggage?"  
  
"No need, I'll get them." Nami piped up. Normally she would have gladly accepted the help, but right now all she wanted was to be alone with Vivi. She ran down, took her backpack and one suitcase, and tossed the other one to Vivi, who caught it effortlessly. "You can take my camel to the stables, though." she added once she came back up.  
  
The guard nodded, and Vivi took her hand. "Come on, let's take these upstairs. You can stay in the room across from mine."  
  
Vivi winked, then, and Nami knew that while her stuff would be in that room, it wasn't really where she'd be sleeping.  
  
After all, they had a lot of catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT, I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 2: Words Unsaid and Promises Unbroken

Nami gasped when she saw the room she was led to. It was decorated sparsely, but all the furniture was ornate, gorgeous, and best of all: expensive looking. The soft pastel colors of the wallpaper matched the buildings that she could see outside the huge bay window, and the carpet looked like it would have taken years to design and make. But most striking was the fixture hanging from the high ceiling, a gigantic crystalline chandelier that looked like it belonged in a ballroom, not a place for sleeping. Vivi hoped the Cat Burglar wouldn’t try to take it with her when she left.

“Damn.” Nami turned around, slowly turning back towards Vivi, who was still standing in the doorway. “Why couldn’t we have stayed in rooms like this last time?” 

The princess giggled as she walked in and put the bag she was carrying on the bed with the others. “This isn’t exactly a guest room. If I had younger siblings, the rooms across from mine would have been theirs.” She gave a pointed look at the chandelier that still had Nami’s attention. “And while I trust you not to break anything, I think we can agree it would not have been a good idea to let Luffy in here.” 

The change in mood was almost palpable, and it dawned on her what she’d said. Curse it, she hadn’t meant to bring him up, not yet. Nami had only just arrived, and already Vivi had made it awkward.

She had no idea what to say, but thankfully after a few moments Nami spoke instead. “You’re right. Nothing breakable lasted ten seconds around him.” She smiled sadly at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. 

Vivi approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “...I’m sorry.”

“No.” Nami looked up, rubbed her eyes and repeated herself. “No, Vivi, don’t be.” 

“But-” 

“I’m  _ fine _ .” Nami put her hand on top of Vivi’s. “It’s been two months. I’ve cried enough already.” She grinned up at her, and this time it was genuine. “We all had a lot of great memories here, huh?” 

Vivi tried to say “Yeah,” but it came out as a yawn, instead. Nami snorted.

“Tired, Princess?” 

“I am, actually. I got to bed rather late last night, and some strange pirate decided to wake me up at five in the morning on my day off.” 

“Ah.”

Then Nami yawned, causing both of them to burst out laughing. “Guess I’m tired, too,” she said, once they managed to stop. “I  _ have  _ been doing a lot of traveling.”

“We should both get a few more hours of sleep, I think.” Vivi said, and Nami nodded in agreement. 

“But you know,” Nami said as she rummaged through her bag. “I’d hate for us to have to stay in separate rooms when we’ve been apart for so long.” 

From the doorway, Vivi turned her head and smiled. “You read my mind, Miss Mikan,” she said. “My bed is plenty big enough to share. Come to my room when you finish changing.” 

Minutes later Nami did just that, and climbed into Vivi’s bed where the she was already half asleep. They started out on opposite sides, but ended up holding each other by the time the sun rose fully.

* * *

 

_ “Can’t sleep?”  _

_ Nami didn’t have to look to know who was behind her. “Just getting some fresh air.” she replied. The view from the balcony was breathtaking, and she didn’t take her eyes away from it even as Vivi came to stand next to her. “The boys are having a pillow fight, so I need to wait for that to finish before I can even try to get to sleep.” _

_ Nami thought Vivi would laugh, but instead she sighed. “I can’t get to sleep at all. So much has happened, I just can’t clear my head.” Out of the corner of her eye, Nami could see her lean forward, folding her dark arms and resting them on the railing. She continued, “Plus, it’s strange to be alone in my bedroom. I shared a room with Mr. 9 at Whiskey Peak, and then with you on The Merry. I haven’t slept by myself in years.” _

_ Nami copied Vivi’s motion, leaning against the rail beside her, and finally looked at her. She was beautiful, draped in a white silk nightgown, and Nami wasn’t sure if it looked odd on her or suited her perfectly. Nami looked at her own pajamas, cotton pants and an old T-shirt, and remembered what she’d been letting herself forget. _

_ Vivi was a princess, a beautiful, regal young woman who would one day rule an entire country. Nami was a poor village girl, and then a pirate. The lives they led were as different as night and day, and no matter how much Vivi insisted that she hadn’t made up her mind about staying, Nami knew there was no way she would leave her country. It was her home, her duty, her family. It was her dream. _

_ Whatever this was, it was time to let it go. _

_ “I understand,” she told her. “I’m sure I’ll feel that way too, after we leave. I got used to you being in the other bed.” _

_ Now it was Vivi’s turn to look away. “I still might go with you...” _

_ “Don’t bullshit me, Vivi.” Nami put a hand on her shoulder, and turned her gently back around so they were facing each other again. “We became pirates because we all had dreams out on the sea. But your dream was always here, in Alabasta. I know you won’t leave your country now that you have it back.”  _

_ Vivi’s lip wobbled. For a moment Nami was worried she’d gone too far, that Vivi would run out and lock herself in her room. But instead she practically fell forward, leaning heavily on the shorter girl and sobbing into her shoulder.  _

_ “But I’ll miss you!” she choked out, between gasps for air. “I’ll miss you so much!” _

_ Nami didn’t remember doing it, but suddenly her arms were around Vivi, too. She wouldn’t cry, though. She had to be strong. So she held Vivi tight, held her until her breathing calmed down and her tears stopped flowing.  _

_ “I’ll miss you.” Vivi said, one last time, before lifting her head. Neither of them pulled away from the embrace. _

_ Nami didn’t know what compelled her to say what she did next. She always thought before she spoke, and she knew she shouldn’t say it. But she said it anyway, as quietly as she could.  _

_ “All of us… or just me?” _

_ Vivi said nothing, and Nami wondered if she hadn’t heard. But after a moment, she responded, just as quietly. “Everyone. But you, especially.” _

_ Damn it, damn it, damn it, she told herself she wouldn’t cry. She let go of Vivi to hide her face in her hands, and Vivi stepped back, biting her lip. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Don’t be,” Nami sniffed, rubbed her eyes, and let her hands fall, hoping she was managing to smile. “I’ll miss you, too.”  _

_ Vivi took a deep breath, and started talking. “Nami, I-” _

_ “Don’t say it.” Nami cut her off, voice still heavy. “Please, don’t say it. It’ll only make it harder to leave.” _

_ “Okay.” Vivi said, then took Nami’s hands. “Okay. But I want you to promise me something.” _

_ “Anything.” Nami responded, and it was true. She would have promised Vivi the world. _

_ “I want to see you again,” she said, and gripped Nami’s hands tighter. “When you’ve finished your map, when Luffy is the Pirate King, when you’ve sailed around the whole world, I want you to come back to Alabasta. And I want to say it then.”  _

_“Fair enough,” Nami said, smiling._ _“I'll come back to see you. I promise.”_

_ Vivi smiled back, and then completely surprised Nami by kissing her on the cheek. Before she could say anything, Vivi had let go of her hands and was walking back into the castle. _

_ She stopped in the doorway, and turned her head to Nami. “We should both get some sleep. I’m sure the boys are done with their game by now.”  _

_ Then she turned and left, walking down the dimly lit hallway with her nightdress trailing behind her. Nami stared until she turned a corner and was gone, stared as the candles on the walls went out one by one, stared until she was suddenly no longer on the castle balcony but out at sea, alone, treading water and still feeling Vivi’s lips on her cheek. _

* * *

 

Nami woke slowly, blinking crud out of her eyes and trying to remember where she was. The last she remembered she was in Alabasta - but no, that was just a dream, wasn’t it? It was all a dream, right? She was still on the Sunny, feeling the waves beneath her and waiting for a disembodied hand to gently wake her for breakfast, and Sanji was in the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee for her made just the way she liked it, and Chopper would already be hogging whatever sweets there were while Usopp scolded him, and Brook would be laughing his bony old ass off and Zoro would be slouched over the table, sleeping through it all, and Luffy...Luffy would be there, of course, alive and well and demanding meat loudly enough for Nami to hear it from her cabin.

She closed her eyes and waited, but she didn’t feel the rocking of the sea, didn’t smell sweets and coffee, didn’t hear her captain’s shouting, and the hand on her arm was not one of Robin’s. 

“Nami? Are you awake?”

Nami groaned in response, but opened her eyes fully, and it all came back. She was in Alabasta after all, she was in Vivi’s bed and Vivi was standing beside her, and she couldn’t believe it. Maybe she  _ was  _ still dreaming. 

“I’m up, yeah.” Nami sat up and stretched her arms behind her head, then turned to look at Vivi. She had taken her hair out of its braid and was standing in front of her mirror, brushing the thick blue curls into something resembling neatness. “You should cut it off,” Nami told her as she swung her feet off the side of the mattress. “It’s much easier to handle.”

“Thanks, but I’ll take your word for it.” Vivi put the brush on her vanity, then turned to Nami, a look of concern crossing her face. “Are you okay? Your face is wet.” 

Nami touched a hand to her face, and sure enough there were tears. She quickly wiped them off with her sleeve. “I’m fine, I must have been dreaming.”

“Alright,” Vivi said, and picked up a hair tie from her vanity. “You should go back to your room, though. Someone will come to wake us up soon, and I don’t want you getting in trouble for being in here.” 

Nami could imagine the scandal that would arise if it was discovered that the princess had shared her bed with a strange foreigner - nevermind the fact that they were both women. She wondered idly if the citizens knew Vivi’s leanings, and hoped it wasn’t taboo for girls to like girls in Alabasta. It killed her to think that the people Vivi had done so much for could hate her for something like that. 

“Alright, I’ll go and get ready,” she said, standing up and stretching her back. “But before I go…” she stepped to where Vivi was sitting, now wrestling her hair into a ponytail, and leaned back against the vanity. “I had a dream about the last time I was here, and I just remembered you had something you wanted to tell me.”

“And I haven’t forgotten.” Vivi responded, smiling gently at Nami as she shoved her off the furniture. “Later, though. When we have more time. Now go get ready, I’m sure Father will be glad to see you.”

So Nami returned to the room that she hadn’t slept in and unpacked her bags, choosing an outfit to wear and putting the rest of her clothes in the dresser. In her backpack she found the turquoise necklace, and cursed under her breath - she meant to give it to Vivi as soon as she arrived, but in all the excitement it completely slipped her mind. 

“Oh, well,” she said to herself, wrapping it back up and hiding it in the top drawer of the dresser. There would always be time for that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.... I did say this chapter would be longer, but I didn't mean to make it that long...
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to take this chance to thank rowan for beta'ing this story! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please comment if there's anything that's unclear or confusing. (or if you have anything else to say, i love getting comments please)


End file.
